1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that efficiently allocates resources using initial value setting and cycle deletion (IVSCD) in clouding computing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing refers to a computing technology based on a server on the Internet. Cloud services using the technology include three types, that is, infrastructure as a service (IaaS) that provides infrastructure, platform as a service (PaaS) that provides a platform, and software as a service (SaaS) that provides software.
IaaS generally uses a virtualization function but manages virtualized resources virtualized based on physical resources. PaaS provides optimal resources utility and service stability based on resources utilization status of each service and a current status of a cluster system, in an environment hosting and administrating services. The resources herein may refer to a tool assisting computing, data storage, online services, and the like for a user. For example, the resources may include a virtual PC which is a part of a real PC, a real PC, a redundant array of independent disc (RAID), a dedicated server cluster for web hosting, a part of a large scale cluster system, and the like.
Using a cloud service, a user or a company may rent out only necessary computing resources from an expert company when necessary, instead of purchasing computer equipment preparing for a maximum use rate. Such a cloud service includes Amazon elastic cloud, salesforce.com, KT UCloud service, and the like. To this end, researches are being conducted on distribution of the computing resources according to a user demanded environment while increasing utility of the user. This is referred to as a cloud computing resource allocation matter.
Matters related to the cloud computing resource allocation have been widely researched. In the beginning, only distribution of resources for processing a user demanded task used to be studied. However, as time goes by, utility has been studied. The task refers to a unit of work the user intends to process. The task may be modeled to include several subtasks. Time and expense have been mainly considered in researching on increase in the utility of the user. For the researches, it is usually presumed that one resource processes one subtask.
Conventional researches on the matter related to the cloud computing resource allocation may be classified as follows.
First, there are researches for minimizing or maximizing a function having a time or an expense as a parameter. The researches aim at maximizing the utility having the time and the cost as the parameter for cloud resource allocation. In detail, the researches aimed at reduction in time or making an optimal price around an optimal capacity. Similarly, utility is set by making a lowest price, thereby maximizing a gain of the user.
Second, there are researches aiming at optimizing a processing ability and a bandwidth in a circumstance in which an electric power capacity accommodated in each area is limited, and at minimizing total electric power consumption. As another example, the researches may aim at simply meeting user demands or increasing demand elasticity.
Third, there are researches using a game theory. Stackelberg game and Nash equilibrium are used as the game theory.
Other methods are also used for the allocation. Not only a virtual machine but also a second-priced auction mechanism is used for allocation. Besides the Nash equilibrium, a heuristic method such as M/M/1 queuing system and Nash equilibrium based continuous double auction (NECDA) is used. Besides the virtual machine, a elastic application container which is a lightweight resource management model is used for allocation. Also, besides the virtual machine, resource over reservation (ROR) and Vickrey-Clarke-Groves mechanism are used, respectively.
In addition, a provider may provide the user with two allocation plans, that is, a reservation plan and an on-demand plan. An application speed needs to be high to provide the user with a favorable environment. Since the speed is varied according to a position of an application component, a method for providing the position of the application component will be suggested. In addition, resource allocation process with respect to a distributed cloud and a cloud security service in a mobile device will be mainly described.